enigmaarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene Winchester
History Selene Winchester is the daughter of Lucca Marveen, whom upon the time of her birth was an intern scientist employed by ShinRa Inc. primarily due to her extraordinary potential. Selene’s father, Nikolas Winchester, was a member of the highly coveted SOILDER, having amassed second rank credentials with exceptional ease. The two were introduced to one another as the latter’s brother, Lucian, was a classmate and subsequent assistant of Lucca. A complex relationship was inevitability given their personalities and work dedication, the two would maintain a sense of stability… despite frequent partings for trivial reasons; nevertheless their gradually advance within ShinRa would be the primary rationale for arguments forthcoming and eventual separation a year preceding Selene’s birth. Although both had compromised a relationship was impossible at the present juncture, their mutual feelings for one another would lead to the occasion reconciliation, such resulting in the birth of their first and only child. Initially the two attempted to preserve their current lives however Nikolas lengthily departures when allocated a mission pressed immense difficulty for Lucca, who had begun a research project on the usage of Mako in the human anatomy and could not care properly for Selene. Eventually Nikolas decided to request a leave of absence, although the likelihood of his return was minimal, and took his daughter to live with him instead of having her cared for by a variety of strangers. Fortunately his family was well secured financially, thus there was nary a concern. Lucca was reluctant to consent in spite of her colleague’s reassurance Nikolas was not a man to anchor himself to a task he held no internal desire to perform nor was he one to derive a thrill from combat. Comforting as it was, Lucca still harbored guilt to having conceded. Nikolas’ family status was the probability ShinRa allowed the departure of a promising candidate, albeit such was not without consequence, Nikolas was required to be of emergency assistance… unfortunately neither he nor Lucca could envision the magnitude of this contract and what it would subject the one of whom they sought to care for. Years would pass with ever so regularity, it was a rarity Selene was allotted any possibility to see her mother as with each fleeting year she was progressively more inundated with her research, restricting any available time she may have possessed. She had only begun to situate the value of Mako energy in more widespread matters exceeding a mere fuel substitute however it would be quite the duration prior to the foretold harboring any indication of appropriate stability. Thus the greater part of Selene’s early childhood, she was dotted upon in the stereotypical “Daddy’s little girl” fashion, frequently presented the comforts those who dwelled in the slums yearned for. Curiosity, the devil to us all would have her inquiry the necessity of the sector slums which housed the vast majority of the inhabitants of Midgar, pondering the notion their work efficiency would be of drastically superior quality were they allotted a living environment akin to those afforded to ShinRa employee. For a child of all nine years of age to come to such a conclusion when having scarcely witnessed the horrendous atmosphere of which captivated Midgar was perplexing, while equally impressive. Nikolas theorized numerous residents seek to advance in SOLDIER or other fields in ShinRa for precisely the reason of rendering a better existence to those they can, such was his own ideal once, years prior. Thus her endeavor was solidified; the prospect of succeeding her father’s ideal would cement her inspiration in similarity to any youth of whom held their parent in admiration. Coincidently her resolve could not have been established at a superior juncture given it had been Nikolas’ intention to have enrolled her into the Academy during an early age to circumvent any longstanding superiority which may have lingered due to a privileged life or so was his claim, accrediting himself a portion, brief as it may have been, of stern parenting which otherwise was barely existent. Unbeknownst to her father, Selene had further motivation in enrolling, for it would ration a possibility to visit her mother, who she knew primarily through stories told by her father, although she had seen her mother on occasion. Regrettably the young girl, in her youthful enthusiasm did not assess what was to entail in joining academy. At a mere age of fourteen she the youngest registered amongst her classmate and preceding this instant her socialization had been limited to sporadic visits to the sectors down below and ShinRa executives, rendering her relatively apprehensive. She had yet to befriend anyone, at least not for a lengthily interval and her age would not provide assistance by any means; preferential status be damned. At her dwelling Selene had long fancied computer programming and would continue her undertaking within the aforementioned and despite her age, was remarkably efficient, demonstrating advanced knowledge within a short period of time that permitted her to eventually step beyond her isolation when having offered to assist those of whom had difficulties in this field. In jest the insinuation she would be better served employed into the rank of the Turks was regularly made. Admittedly her intuition would have her come to the understanding that whilst her initial purpose as a child was to realize her father’s purpose, she begun to appreciate his statements as an idealistic fantasy told to an earnest child, and those present each harbored a variety of reasons many of which would nary suggestion even a remote inclination of what she was told and if she were honest, in the two years she had now spent at the academy, she too mused the potential of additional endeavors, then again she contemplated whether or not this was her mother’s cynicism clouding her own judgment. At the age now of sixteen, her combat regiment would commence and contrasting her impressive computer skills her fighting aptitude was simply adequate. One would factor inexperience as a crucial rationale; alongside a young age however it was adamant she did not possess a stellar compulsion to eliminate her adversary. Her adaption to swordplay as the months waned forward, in conjunction to her swift mobility and flexibility indicated a notion of promise. It was Selene’s determination to accomplish the task at hand which garnered to her favor. Unfortunately her aspiration would forcefully be diminished for such would nary come to pass, at least… not in a matter the young Selene would begin to fathom. The mid semester rapidly approaching, students were given their leisure to decide their course during the brief allotted escape from an otherwise intensive schedule. Selene thought to use this opportunity to spend time with her mother of who she had developed a strong relationship toward now that she was within close proximity, however preceding the fore mentioned vacation, one of the Mako research facilities would malfunction, causing an large amount of the pastel-esque liquid to dispense throughout all within the vicinity, with the ShinRa Academy Training precinct an indirect route and subsequent causality. While the Mako Reactor itself displayed only minor damage; a notion of tremendous relief financially for ShinRa, numerous people, SOLDIER candidates and executives alike had perished in the disaster or were contaminated with an immense quantity of Mako-poisoning, many of whom would succumb to the infection following a minute length of time. Selene was one such victim, although contradictory to the vast majority she was fortunate to have been among the few individuals who survived the contamination. When having been informed of the Mako calamity, Lucca demanded her daughter be relocated to her laboratory, where she instantaneously initiated rigorous testing in hopes of mitigating the Mako-poisoning. Through various drug injections, Selene would exhibit momentary signs of a recovery, albeit the once energetic yet slight introverted girl now of fifteen was regulated to a ShinRa laboratory. Her breathing was minimal, her skin complexion pale and her body exceptionally fragile, her condition was to such an extent she found difficulties in mere communication on some occurrences. Four months would pass with Selene the only person of whom still survived the Mako infection, with a life expectancy of six months if she was consistently medicated. In desperation Lucca began to speculate the opportunity of using Selene to test the Jenova project in not only a living subject yet one who had been exposed to an enormous amount of Mako and still having survived. In spite of her loathing of using her child for inhumane experimentation, this feigned attempt to garner ShinRa unquenchable fascination with Jenova was her last avenue in saving her daughter’s life. President ShinRa would affirm the procedure and Selene was injected with Jenova’s cell at various intervals, a demonstrate Lucca refused to witness. In absolute astonishment, the early symptoms Selene displayed, estimating her upon death’s door, were rapidly dissipating and in all of three months she would have completely recovered. It was thereafter hypnotized by Professor Hojo that Lucca’s immediate testing leading to her circulating Mako throughout Selene’s body, thus preventing any stabilization, in addition the biological generic coding indicating a significant exposure to Mako already within her DNA, which was attributed to both Nikolas and Lucca themselves having possessed a sizable portion of Mako exposure prior to Selene’s birth had played a role in prolonging her Selene’s life. Of course he was swift to assert her death was an inevitability had it not been for his research, a debt he had every intention of collecting upon. What Professor Hojo had not revealed was through his own verification of the girl’s biology structure. She was exhibiting intriguing characteristic, with the abundance of Mako having not subsided; in actuality the fusion of Jenova would provided the absent stabilizer to preserve the Mako in Selene’s body, granted he could only muse upon what such a phenomenon would produce. Further analysis would conclude other abnormalities; firstly her nervous structure had begun to erode, reconstructing itself through usage of the Jenova cells. Secondly her brain waves were substantially high for a person of her age. The ramifications or perhaps advantages of this discovery were of mere speculation, something of which would not elude ShinRa. Professor Hojo insisted the research of Lucca Marveen be transferred to him, who was forced to not only comply given the circumstances yet perform what was foreseeable testing by Hojo herself, citing the excuse it had been her life’s project. The Professor had theorized after having evaluated Lucca’s research which would designate Mako had entered Selene’s bloodstream, her magical capabilities were beyond the norm and that any materia placed into her body would be amplified due to having fused with the profusion of Mako present in her system. This contemplation would prove accurate, albeit with repercussions. A simple Fire materia was embedded into Selene’s arm, who attempted to inquiry the necessity, the knowledge of materia practice was long already known to her. Before she was able to press the aforementioned inquiry she would undergo a sudden agonizing pain, as her arm literally felt akin to having been lit ablaze. The intensity was to extent she was unable to contain the materia, unleashing fire magic and exceeding the materia’s original abilities in continual succession, screaming all while doing so until the materia shattered due to the immense pressure. Selene collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. Whilst attempting to move her right arm, she found it would not comply, glancing towards it, she was horrified to observe blood dripping from her finger tips. Hastily pulling her jacket arm upward, her eyes widened upon witnessing the materia itself had cut through her arm from the interior. She had studied materia usage, this was not a plausible. It defied the basic principle, how could she have harnessed power to the extent the materia would shatter, leaving her in agony prior to having done so? Her mind was riddled with inquiry however one lingering question would not disperse. “What in the world am I?” Selene would undergo persistent exposure to low tier materia to view the limitation of her abilities and with infrequent medical attention, the process was all the more crippling. It went unbeknownst whether it was her adaptability or sheer resolve which allowed her to endure the procedure. When Hojo began a new hypothesis, Selene sighed in relief, only to be informed she was not to be allotted any leisure, instead instructed to the training regiment of a SOLDIER candidate to gauge if her combat efficiency was enhanced in similar fashion. In spite of her inexperience wielding a sword and her own apprehension, Selene assured herself she would endure, if only to rid herself of ShinRa once an opportunity of escape was conceivable. During the preliminary exchange between her and a second ranked SOLDIER, she displayed not even a fragment of exhaustion nor were visible injuries inflicted a hindrance… until her body’s fragility overwhelmed this perplexing attribute, ultimately she would succumb to her wounds. Additional tests would determine due to Jenova’s cells being subjected to frequent decline through over pressurized materia usage was overcompensate during Selene’s recovery progress, rendering her incapable of dissuading pain or exhaustion as a cooping mechanism. She was essentially experiencing the physical equivalent of a pain deaden, allowing her to fight at the height of her abilities with substantially superior risk. When informed, Professor Hojo was elated to possess a specimen he could experiment upon without their mourning over what he perceived trivial injuries. What were a few scratches deep to the bone, a tear in the abdomen?! His desire had long been to assess a materia of senior caliber, a Summon, under the influence of Selene’s Mako infused body. Lucca was aghast when word spread and verbally ridiculed Hojo for even insinuating such experimentation. She knew the ramifications would be catastrophic and pleaded this ridiculous notion be laid to rest. Professor Hojo would hear none of this, citing he would harness the magnitude of his project’s abilities even if he were doing so to a corpse. President ShinRa was delighted by the prospect of what Selene, over time, could become. It was speculated he was blinded, thus placing a vast overestimation on her abilities due to the events surrounding the disasters at Niblehiem and Corel decimating ShinRa’s appeal with the citizens, which was nigh nonexistent to begin with. In light of the aforementioned, the summon procedure would be subsequently relocated to the remote region upon the outskirts of Gongaga to circumvent any attempt by an anti-ShinRa moment taking advantage were something to go amiss. Selene was to be presented with feigned reassurance that following her cooperation, she would no longer be required to endure what had become all to much a standard, in addition her service would guarantee her a position within SOLDIER or among the Turks should she so choose. Selene reluctantly agreed, the recognition these promises were a façade was evident; however did she honestly possess a choice? The accursed cells and liquid which coursed through her body, through her veins, it would ironically be the cause of her demise, of this she had become certain and until such a juncture, she was a tool of ShinRa’s musings. Thus she accompanied the small group; include a member from the Turks, the organization she had once sought to join, to the outskirts of Gongaga. She knew not neither this man’s name nor status however being escorted by such an individual was bothersome, cite it intuition, she could not settle her growing anxiety. What she would not give to run, she was genetically faster… although what purpose would this serve? She was enclosed and the slightest attempt may have her killed. With her resolution fractured, Professor Hojo introduced the Titan Materia. Selene’s eyes widened in horror as she would instantly recall the repercussions a materia had upon her. A summon, she did not wish to consider the result. Prior to tendering any objections, she was to be remained of her agreement and were she not to obey, they would merge the materia forcefully, triggering unknown adversity for the inhabitants were she incapable of controlling Titan, whereas otherwise this would be averted. Indirectly Hojo had explained why a member of Turk was present, precaution in the event she did not cooperate. Despite her rapidly building dread, she would relent and the materia was therein embedded into her left arm. She summoned the lord of earth as instructed; targeting what she was led to believe were monsters. At the onset, Titan’s response was of not of any abnormality however Selene would begin to tremble, clenching her hands into a fist as sharp piecing sensation proceeded through her body. Gasping, a fog-esque residue began to emanate from her. She abruptly cried out in pain, the severity slowly having become apparent. Meanwhile the Summon exhibited only slight amplified characteristics and in spite of a steadily inclined of strength there was naught worthwhile to report. Pleading for the experiment to conclude, blood dripped from her arm, reminiscent to what had happened previously. The anguish promptly worsened as the materia glistened an unhealthy shade of crimson. She had unleashed the beast twice, yet Hojo commanded not to cease. In contrast to a low tier materia, a Summon could not shatter, which was precisely another reason for this test, allowing a superior glance to the extent of Selene’s magnify capability. Thus instead the enormous interior strain of highly pressurized Mako was boiling far beyond what Selene’s body could tolerate. She collapsed to her knees slamming her fists against the ground, screaming in complete agony as her veins literally pressed against her skin, resulting in said skin; most notably on her left arm, began to split akin to as if knife was gradually slicing through from within. An astounding feat would derive from this trial as a pale, crystallized-esque shade of liquid replaced the crimson sea pouring from the various slits upon her body, which she would initially choke on prior to regurgitating this identical substance. It was to be Mako, an authentic pure variety of Mako. The spectacle was of immense fascination for Professor Hojo, as such an occurrence would suggest her body was manifesting Mako similar in conjunction to red and white blood cells, essentially it was as much a life source as blood, therein she was the literal embodiment of a living materia or more accurately stated perhaps, a vessel for she seemingly was only capable of intensifying materia by which she came in contact with. When the inquiry was presented how Selene was unexpectedly responding to pain, Hojo absentmindedly hypothesized while Jenova had overcompensated in their prior experiment to masquerade the physical strain upon a human body, the intensity of a summon would dissolving the interior at a significantly accelerated rate, in other words Jenova could not repair the damaging tissue quickly enough to deaden the pain. He would further speculate she was in all likelihood to have suffered further severe repercussion. Nevertheless the Professor was initially meant with some disappointment, having situated high favor upon this project, the results, in regards to the Titan summon, were of minimal quality by his estimation however prior to suspending the experiment the fog-esque substance radiating from Selene earlier began to condense, whilst her eyes ignited with a white flame as she let loose a shrill of which would shatter glass, unleashing the Titan beast now thrice. In this instance the Summon was an inverted shade of its earlier self, displaying the precise effects Selene was. It tear into the ground, overturning the earth now in its grasp, in the immediate direction of Gongaga, Such would result in a substantial shockwave which in spite of the considerable radius coursed through the ground in front of the Summon with naught a thing to impede its path whilst it collided into the Mako Reactor, igniting an inevitable explosion moments thereafter, devastating the town in addition to an innumerable loss of life as Gongaga was left in shambles. The materia would finally burst out of Selene’s arm with a heightened velocity towards Gongaga and lost in the ensuing rubble. Delight would scarcely be an accurate interpretation of Hojo’s reaction, who garnered nary a morsel of concern to either the inhabitants of Gongaga or Selene, who now lay in a comatose state, alive if barely, her eyes having remained opened, albeit with a distant stare. Instead the Professor, having concluded his research for the duration, ordered their departure. Selene would remain in a coma for the better most of two year, gradually recovering from her ordeal. In this allotted time she would exhibit no physical change of appearance and with it years later being estimated to the continual necessity and ultimate futility of the Jenova cells and Mako attempting to diminish the internal damage on her already fragile form when she unleashed the Summon, damaging it further in the process. Whether or not this would allot for longevity superior to human nature or merely an affixed physical statue could not be determined. Horrified of what had become of her daughter’s life, Lucca finally conceded the truth to her former love, Nikolas, whom had been led to believe Selene was involved with the Turk organization, thus unable to make contact. Lucca concluded ShinRa’s dominance over their lives was eternal unless she somehow prevented this, hoping Nikolas would be able to do so. Nevertheless he was furious, berating Lucca for having allowed their child to endure relentless experimentation, let alone by a vile sadistic man such as Hojo. Lucca attempted to offer explanation, citing there was no other outlet to save Selene’s life except Jenova cells however Nikolas disregarded her justification believing she too harbored an invested curiosity with their daughter’s abilities. Nevertheless, devoid of any hesitation Nikolas swore he would rescue Selene from ShinRa’s clutches. Fortunately with her out of commission for such a lengthily amount of time, he would be able to assemble a small resistance group to slip into ShinRa unbeknownst. His succession was primarily through the interference of Lucca, who provided information of ShinRa interior in addition she used her own research facility, intentionally overloading her various projects to serve an adequate distraction. Selene had been relocated to a lower medical facility at Lucca’s request, feigning she desired she be given solace. This would allow Nikolas to maneuver through the company’s underbelly, capitalizing on the minimal amount of security present, those who were had been quickly dealt with. His prior knowledge of the building from his SOLDIER days proved a reliable asset in spite of his early retirement. Having arrived at the treatment center, Nikolas would be reunited with his daughter for the first time in approximately six years. Slowly approaching her pale, seemingly lifeless body his loathing of ShinRa surged through him ever the more. Rushing to her side, suppressing tears, he would not take notice initially of Lucian, his own brother, who had been examining Selene’s condition at the behest of Lucca and would reassure him Selene was indeed alive and that Lucca would rendezvous with them near the exit, explaining she had preparations of her own to verify. Unknown to them however Lucian was being monitored due to his sudden frequent visits to Selene’s room; consequently an alarm would abruptly sound whilst Nikolas went to carry Selene. In a desperate haste the group hurried through the corridor, backtracking through the underground sewers from whence they came, nary an inkling as to whether or not ShinRa soldiers had found there locate. Such would be answered momentarily as the marching soldier’s footsteps could be heard in close proximity. Lucca was awaiting their arrival, albeit by the intersection whereas the original agreement was for her to meet them by the exit. When questioned, she would simply implore Nikolas to venture ahead without her, that she would allot the necessary time for him to become scarce. Perplexed, he would demand a further explanation however Lucian retorted there was no time, if they were to leave alive it would have to be immediately. Although he had not voiced his opinion, Lucian had an inclination of Lucca’s intentions and pressed Nikolas to allow her to make amends her way. Reluctant and with no alterative, he offer her his forgiveness, knowing it was what she had long to hear, before departing with Selene. Lucca, in anticipation for the worst case scenario, had fused together two highly flammable chemicals from her research facility. She was determined ShinRa would no longer have her daughter for their demented experimentations, and upon the soldier’s arrival she would ignite the fluid with an slight apprehensive smile, hoping her sacrifice would atone for even a portion of her sins. The sewers were instantly lit ablaze, demolishing all within the vicinity and preventing any further pursuit. With ShinRa in chaos, Nikolas used this advantageous situation and instructed Lucian to take Selene as far from Midgar as possible. He would head in another direction, posing a distraction if only for a brief duration. He believed it was a matter not of if however when ShinRa would attempt to abduct her and perhaps in this manner she could be allowed something of a normal life. Lucian agreed, bidding his farewell as Nikolas ventured on his own. What would become of him was never to be known. Meanwhile once a sense of normality returned, President ShinRa ordered an immediate removal of all documentation in regards to the project of Selene, hence she is only accredited unofficially as Project M. Furthermore he would demand for her retrieve in whatever manner required, so long as she was alive. Selene would eventually awaken from her coma months following the aforementioned events however she would remain in the care of her uncle for short duration. With some subtle influential tactics she able to convince Lucian to enlighten her as to the transpiring preceding her awakening. Guilt riddance, having believed herself a burden, she would disappear from Lucian’s dwelling, fearful of what may become of him and the town were she to remain. So would begin her journey, primarily eluding the Turks throughout the events of Meteor whilst gradually attempting to form a notion of control over her abilities. The insanity driven Sephiroth would serve to be something of a detriment to this endeavor, possessing reservations the Jenova cells within may respond in kind. This would lead to further seclusion, although seeking to develop more of an understanding as to what her purpose may be would lead her to her return to Midgar. When the Geostigma infection became widespread, Selene would contract the disease by a different means, through accidental physical contact. Her body being a vessel for a pure Mako substance apparently was capable of ‘curing’ the disease, granted in hardly an ideal manner. Through touch Selene could absorb the stigma onto herself, although heavily restricted in the frequency this was possible. Although this allotted her a sense of purpose, diluting her own insecurities for a time, the aftereffect would gradually become a hindrance. The pain was not certain to be concealed, in addition she began to experience mental instability and hallucinations for more pronounced than those of others. Such would render her in a bemused state, occasionally misplacing memories and thoughts. In was to be in this frame of weakness she would first come into contact with Kadaj, who had desired her cooperation being she bore not only the stigma however the cells of “Mother”. His influence was to be significantly more effective upon her delicate mental state however her reluctancy and eventual refusal when having ventured to the Forgotten City as was prearranged would have led to a confliction between the two had Cloud’s arrival not provided a necessary distraction for Selene to disappear. Selene’s involvement thereafter was diminished, mistakenly perceiving the newly constructed WRO in similarity to ShinRa, her elusive mannerism resumed. She had affirmed Jenova was a calamity, having thrice been the harbinger of disaster for the planet and yet the very essence of the planet, the lifestream flowed within her veins. Was her fate unavoidable? If such were correct, in what role would she play? With the Planet’s woes amassing once more, perhaps her tormented mind would last find tranquility. Personality Selene is best described as a genuinely compassionatem, cunning and courageous young woman, with an uplifting and peculiarly reserved demeanor being her most defining characteristics. She is one to handles affairs in stride and who yearns for adventure and will frequently shoulder the burdens to allow them even a diluted moment of tranquility, whilst admittedly alleviating from the constraint to venturing beyond the linearity she had forcefully become accustom towards; dual aspects of life she treasures. In possession of a remarkable resolve, Selene will strive to accomplish the task at hand with absolute certainty, albeit she has a tendency to disregard any actual praise rendered from success, citing it simply an invigorating endeavor she felt required to perform. For an unknown reason the young woman fancies a formal tone of dialect, using words which have otherwise become archaic. Should curiosity arise, leading to inquiry, she will absentmindedly describe it as “artistic”. Contrary to popular belief, while usually helpful upon request Selene is prone to display a notion of independence, deviating from the populous to her own seclusion upon a whim, insinuating she is more a distant individual than she initially portrays. Such a tendency is a plausible causality originating from her captivity and simultaneous experimentation which plagued the greater portion of her existence. She can however be unyieldingly stubborn because of this, seeking to complete the task herself, the most prominently being her own inability to garner a reliance upon anyone excluding herself, by which she conceals beneath merely desiring not to be a burden. This has rendered her somewhat lonesome and envious of those around her although gradually she has come to terms with these feelings. Further insecurities linger, specifically toward Jenova and her belief it may only serve as a calamity for the planet and she, by indirect intention, will be the result of such a disaster. Thus she exhibits apprehension towards her heightened materia usage; an advantage allotted because of infusion with Jenova and Mako, although such is more pronounced toward high tier materia. While she may wield lower tier materia with a profound degree of caution; an attempt to fuse a more potent materia will have her alter from an otherwise lighthearted girl, to fierce hostility. The aforesaid hostility will arise once more upon crossing with ShinRa or those with whom hold the company with high esteem, by which she has a vehement loathing towards. More verbally abusive than physical, the requirement is minimal to ignite her fury when in connect with the Turks, primarily due to her narrow-mind belief ShinRa has not and will never deviate from their past atrocities. Not completely devoid of persuading otherwise, it would nigh astonishing feat. Nevertheless Selene is exceptionally inquisitive due to her naivety, somewhat to an irritating extent for until she is offered a satisfactory response she will press the inquiry in an almost child-esque manner. This uncharacteristic trait will arise once again should she become the subject of jest, unfortunately Selene flusters with ease making her a frequent candidate to tease for her rather humorous reactions. Selene can be mysterious at sudden intervals, most notably upon inquiry of her past, family or a strange inclination to speak as though she were not human; wherein she will subtly direction the flow of the conversation to another subject, rarely providing any more than a vague glimpse. Her actions of heroism arise more notably from a reckless disposition, while apart of her own yearning to establish a notion of importance, a sense of substance in her life rather.The most perplexing however is should she become irritated, Selene may threaten the agitator with bodily harm far beyond excessive, borderline gruesome should she fancy. Such is all while maintaining her usual cheery nature and although likely not to execute the threat in the manner depicted, it serves to be quite disturbing. In spite of her the aforementioned insecurities and somewhat conflicting behavior Selene masquerades them masterfully behind her cheery-esque demeanor, often convincingly enough one would nary suspect she were different than a normal citizen of Kalm… the town by which she claims her home to avoid mention of Midgar and subsequent curiosity some may have. Abilities In terms of combat efficiency, Selene was a multitude of unique characteristics both of which serve a benefit and a hindrance in a variety of different ways due to her enhancements through Mako and Jenova exposure. She is nevertheless a melee combatant, wielding a sword, regulating her to require close proximity to be effective. Her true superiority lays upon her remarkable agility and flexibility, capable of evasion maneuvering in rapid succession with minimal difficulty. In addition her proficiency with a sword in conjunction with her immensely swift style of swordplay allots her the frequent ability to strike her opponent on multiple occasions with, at times, exceeding three blows to their one. Furthermore Selene is ambidextrous, utilizing this to her advantage; she will regularly switch hands in combat by simply tossing her sword from one hand to another in an attempt to confusion her opponent. Selene’s magic aptitude is unique onto herself, due to her initial exposure to Mako upon a young age and subsequent experimentation using Jenova throughout the better duration of her teenage life. Selene possesses the ability to amplify the basic components of any materia placed within direct contact with her skin, resulting in pressurizing and ultimately magnifying the destructive capabilities of the materia significantly, dependant on seniority of the materia fused into her body. Such does not derive without a flaw and a restrictive one at that. Whilst developing adaptability to lower tier materia to some extent such as fire and ice, because of the over pressurization the materia will inevitable shatter in a short amount of time, rendering it worthless thereafter. Materia of a higher caliber are of a considerably larger obstacle. Selene’s body, unable to endure the magnitude of the heightened materia’s power will experience severe ramifications with an inability to adequate control neither the amplified materia nor its intended target. While magic based materia may only serve to cripple Selene for an extended period of time, Summon materia can ultimately be fatal. Defensively bolsters another abnormal occurrence. Selene, upon the initial conflict, shall display an unusual, nigh impossible resilience; never exhibiting any indication of exhaustion nor is she mired by inflicted wounds, in spite of an outwardly fragile appearance. Such amasses from her excessive exposure to the pressurized materia forcing the Jenova cells within to overcompensation in reconstructing the internal tissue damaged from the resulting experimentation. The aftereffects would leave Selene incapable of deducing physical pain or exhaustion by normal means; however, such was merely a façade, serving to be the equivalent of a pain killer as Selene’s body experiences pain as any normal individual would. This has a tendency to hamper Selene more than benefit due to her own reckless disposition, diluting her into a belief of invulnerability when in reality her defensive capabilities are lackluster at best. Devoid of determining her limitations, she will regularly press beyond them, leading to moments of unintentional vulnerability, one such example being when she mistakenly attempts to perform an act her injuries have rendered impossible. This is not to exclude simply overwhelming her body when engaged for a lengthily interval without allotting the necessary rest caused by exhaustion. Furthermore her fragility cannot be forgotten; offensively sound, Selene certainly defines a fairly large portion of the term Glass Cannon. Selene cannot easily endure physical assault, and while her evasive natures limits the frequency of the aforementioned, in the event an attack should connect, her body’s durability will wane with noticeable haste; making her vulnerable against a practically powerful adversary. She has displayed inconsistencies, on occasion absorbing more damage than preceding although such is derived almost entirely from strength of will, an admirable however hazardous characteristic. Weapon Selene wields a strangely constructed mechanic-esque sword with a curved edge not unlike an adequately sized scimitar christened Disillusion, a reference to Selene’s worldly outlook. While the blade is made through normal materials, it is connected to a mechanism, allowing it to fold into itself and therefore concealing its functionality as a weapon whatsoever. This unique characteristic results in considerable weight reduction, in spite of being the average width of a sword. This further allows one to attack swiftly or alter hands with neither minimal effort nor concern of being mired because of weight. Whilst primarily designed for rapid succession offensive purposes and flexibility, the sword possesses a capable endurance, withstanding attacks, albeit not for a lengthily duration. Writing Sample writing sample. “Hurry, this way!” “Find her!” Voices, those voices, shouting in the distance; they were transfixed to her mind whilst the young blonde scurried through the desolate wilderness upon the darkened twilight hours. How had they located her whereabouts? She had been cautious, altering her appearance; careful to whom she spoke with. She was even confident to have verified she had not attracted any undesirable attention toward herself, albeit such was difficult on certain occasions and yet in spite of her subtlety, she now raced for her life. Breathing heavily she continued to make haste, never to dare glance beyond her shoulder, her muddled with perplexing contemplation while she attempted to decipher his miscalculation. “No, mustn’t analyze. Not now” she quietly mused to herself, lobbying an effort to concentrate her thoughts upon merely eluding captivity once again. Within an instant however one of her pursuers seemingly emerged from the shadows, impeding her path and attempting to accost her. Gasping in momentary fright, she pivoted on her heel, narrowly having evaded his clutching, moving in a different direction. Cursing his misfortune the man his firearm from its holster and opened fire. Regrettably for his sake, with minimal light such was the literal definition of ‘shooting in the dark.’ “Ugh, wretched girl, how can she move so damn fast?” the disgruntled man angrily retorted; something of a rhetorical question given he already knew. Eventually the young woman was allotted an opportunity of relaxation to appease her rapidly beating heart. Exhaustion being nary a concern she was able to place a considerable distance between herself and her pursuers however her eyes would widen in astonishment when the trio would unexpectedly materialize before her very eyes. “W-what… no, t-this is… t-this is not possible” she would stutter, leaning against the bark of a tree. It was upon this instance her head began to split, causing to wince from pain while placing a hand on her forehead. “No, w-why now?” she moaned, her vision gradually beginning to haze, fragment and eventually devolve into a warped darkened void. The young woman, forced to squint her eyes, subsequently began to rub them in hopes of developing some notion of clarity. “W-what is this?” she inquired. Finally her vision was returning she immediately glanced upon her surroundings; still somewhat distorted she swore this was a laboratory, surrounded by various people in white jackets, none of whom she was able to identify. A sense fear arose when she went to lift her left arm, only to realize it was held in place restricts. Likewise, she was incapable of moving neither her right arm nor either leg. The aforementioned fear evolved into absolute panic as she caught a glimpse of the coveted red materia, knowing the intentions these individuals possessed. She would struggle with an unruly vengeance, screaming, to for them to leave her be. The young blonde’s pleas felt upon deaf ear when the crimson materia was placed and subsequently absorbed into her body. She would tremble uncontrollably as a dark, malevolent entity began to manifest itself and therein she would again experience the reality around her corded, images of Gongaga, Midgar, Kalm and various other cities left in desolation began to appear, in similarity to a movie sequence. The loss of life was innumerable with this demonic beast presiding over the destruction. Such would initiate voices, voices scarcely above a whisper repeatedly uttering the words “The calamity”. “The calamity?” the young woman inquired, her tone filled with apprehension Initially she would garner no attention as these cult-esque individuals continued to repeat the aforementioned, such was until they deviated their attention toward her, now stating “we mustn’t allow you the calamity”. They would replicate this in unison, the girl denying their claim. “I am not” she began to mutter, albeit sounding as though she had been defeated; nigh on the verge of tears; again and again she would continue to deny these wraithlike being’s claims, steadily increasing her tone in a desperate attempt to drown these voices. The images would gradually begin to dissipate, their eerie whisper subsiding whilst the young blonde tousled from side to side until finally she would shout once last time “I am not!!” Moments thereafter she found herself in an upright position, in a cold sweat and her heart beating in rapid succession all whilst wrapped within the warmth of her comforter as she sat upon her bed. She instantly grabbed her wrist to verify what was ultimately a nightmare derived from her hallucination. “Every time, why am I continuously portrayed as a child?” she spoke aloud, accompanied by a sigh of irritation. It was nary a rarity Selene experienced a nightmare from her youth or appeared as a child in the aforementioned, neither of which she derived any amusement towards. The suddenly opening of the bedroom door diverted her attention away from her contemplations, admittedly startled her, although upon realizing it was Chloe, the young woman whose family owned the inn located Kalm she relaxed. “Selene is everything alright?” she inquired. “You seem as though something is bothering you”. While her frustration had subsided, Selene had still been breathing rather heavily however she eventually would feign a smile, offering a nod of approval. “Yes, nothing at all you need worry about Chloe.” In spite of the sincerity of her statement, it was evident the older woman of the two was not so easily persuaded, and although she would pry further ultimately she would abide by Selene’s request that the topic, like many others, be forgotten. “Well regardless, you were going to assist Bill with his Chocobos non? Still intending to go?” “Of course, he was rather persistent when I initially was hesitate, enough that apparently my absence has made the Chocobos cry” she laughed, knowing all too well Bill’s exaggerations. “Yes, the Chocobos, sure you are not going to appease Bill’s affections?” Chloe teased. “Wha?! Um.. no, I.. n-no, I” a rather flustered Selene stuttered, followed by defeated pout. “Must you tease me so?” she further whined. “Yes, every time, yes. It is simply too easy.” Admittedly Selene had contemplated venturing to Midgar, especially under the circumstances however she would concede desiring the opportunity to dilute herself from her own reality, in addition caring for the Chocobos and spending time with Bill’s younger sister over the last few months had allotted her a brief sense of belonging, small as it was.